The Beast of Eldian's A attack on titan story
by demondestroyer121
Summary: Some people say actions have consiquences, not my father he made me watch do something horrible, you might be asking who i am, im andrew and this is my story.


all stories have a beginnings all stories actions occur for a reason and a simple action of eating a food can lead to disaster, well this story has that but scaled up to 11 and this story is for attack on titan and is about a boy who see's something his father wanted him to see, and that boy's name is andrew.

year: 844.

location: wall shina.

andrew's pov:  
i come home from my tutoring at the academy and i see my father starting to beat my mother with a beer bottle and the he then broke the bottle and started stabbing her blood flying all across the living room's walls and staining the rug under them in red, he then stabbed her in the chest and he ripped out a red beating object and it stopped beating it was the heart of my mother and he threw it onto the ground he was extremely drunk and he ussaly get easily mad when he is drunk and sometime's he goes into a rage and he looks at me and tells me not to tell anyone and he orders his subordinates to clean up the mess as he then hits me and saying i was worthless and i growl i take the punishment and i go to sleep.

time-skip:  
year: 847-850.  
andrew's pov:  
i had enlisted in the 104th cadet corp and i saw 4 teen ager's and one looked like he was the oldest in the group of cadets at 24 years old and we begin training and i and i pass all of the tests and i fall in love with a girl named annie leonheart and me and her had started dating and we i placed 6th with annie placing 4th and i go on a date with annie when she says she has something to show me and i walk forword and i see the 4th person that came with annie bertold and reiner. "why did you want to show me this annie?" i ask and she has a syringe with a strange liquid and she injects me with it we where on a nature walk and i feel my mind slip and i see i eat the adult and i scream and i wake up and i see that i am good i think it must of been a nightmare becuase annie had woke me up and i tell her about it and she just laughs it off and we continue on our date.

Andrew's pov:  
i was on top of the wall with mikasa, potato girl, connie, jean, and marco and reiner and a few others repairing the wall a bit and cleaning the cannon's, and i was talking about joining the survey corp and so did the rest of the cadets that placed top 10 except annie who was going to join the military police and suddenly lightning appears and the colossal titan appears and eren goes for it and it vanishes i see titans coming towards the gate and i get placed in the middle guard with mina, thomas, nac, mylius, armin and eren, thomas is eaten first and eren goes to get revenge and is taken out of commision and nac, mina mylius are eaten while trying to save eren and i growl and i launch myself for eren and i scream as my right leg is ripped off by a jumping 5 meter titan and my arm is then bitten off by a 4 meter jumping titan and i scream in pain as i get up on one arm and a 13 meter titan grabs me and i grab one of my blades and i suddenly get tossed in its mouth and i get swallowed and i stab the sword into its throat and i hook one of my hooks into the titans throat as well and i try to stand there as another soilder is thrown in and i go plumiting with the soilder who was dead as he was bitten in half and i scream as i fall into the stomach i get angry and i grab my sword and stab it into my stomach and i scream as i feel my body start connecting to some type of flesh and i reach my hand outside of the titans mouth and i explode from it, i looked at my hands and i see another titan burst open and out popped another titan and i look at my hands i was huge, i was a titan i could use this to help out my friends and annie i then look at my titan body and i see i have a tail like a wolf i laugh at this and find it a bit funny as i always liked wolfs.

time-skip:  
i see mikasa and she falls i run as fast to catch her but i miss her and i looked into her eyes another titan then comes and eren's titan punches it killing it while i picked up mikasa and held her in my palm and then i feel someone grapple onto my arm and i look and i see it armin i open my mouth and i speak 2 words "grab mikasa" and i stay still and armin grabs mikasa and mikasa is shocked and so is armin but he grabs mikasa and takes off onto the roof of a nearby building and i walk over to them and i see connie he comes over and he is yelling and i say a few more words "calm down, i'm friend" and connie looks just as shocked as armin and mikasa where and i motion for them to come as i see eren's titan going towards the base and i help him take out titans using my fists and my claws that formed from my fingers and using my teeth, i then start getting over whelmed by titan so is eren's titan and eren's titan see's the titan that killed thomas and he nocks the rest of the titan's off and kills the abnormal titan that killed/ate thomas and i feel my skin and muscles being ripped off and evaporating off in clouds of steam and I look up and see annie, berthold, reiner, mikasa, connie, jean, marco and armin, i then start to rip myself out and i feel the muscles and stuff attached to my body being seperated and it felt like flesh was being ripped off my body but i some how knew it wasn't as it was just me disconnecting from the titan and i get a flash back and i see annie, bertold and reiner all younger and i realise i am seeing someone elses memories and than i wake up and when I do, I see annie begins to hug me crying as she thought i was dead and i huge her back before passing out.

andrew's pov:

i wake up to hear bert and reiner talking about the wall and i see marco and i see when marco is about to leave reiner grabs him and he orders annie to take his gear i launch my self and grab marco and start running but i get stabbed in the back i drop marco and i scream as i transform and i grab bert and i transform into a titan that isn't my normal titan it looks weird.

i growl and i am on four legs and i launch myself at bert and he dodges it but i create a huge spike from my body and the spike goes straight into bert and it would of killed him if he didn't have his regenerative properties and i than see reiner and he yells bert and launches at me and i see he is going for marco who is running and i grab him and i create small crystal similar to my own crystal from the werewolf form and it makes a small ball and i grab it and i have it in my mouth since i can't keep the ball in my hand since i am running on four legs and i am running fast as i then see eren's titan holding a bolder and mikasa and a few other corps members rush at me and they see i have marco incased in a ball and i toss it up into the air and i create hundreds of small crystal sharp long tentacles and they where thin enough to only cut the wires and i let my titan handle things for a bit as i create a huge crystal hand and catch the ball marco is in and i go back into the command center of the titan and i glow as a huge light explodes and so does my body shines bright, it is brighter then the sun, i turn into my normal form and i try talking "marco" i say as i look at the crystal ball and i see eren is putting in the bolder and that that mikasa and 3 other trainnee's come and i then see a small man in the survey corp uniform and i harden my skin to protect my nape and my arms as i feel one of my legs being cut off i create a crystal leg and i cover my body in armor consisting of the crystal and i howl and i launge at mikasa and i see that the swords can't penetrate the crystal and i grab marco's crystal. "Let marco go!" jene yells launching at me as well with connie and sasha and i look at marco. "Tell them" i say and he looks at them "STOP!" and jene and connie and sasha stop and i decide to loose the crystals as i loose them and i destroy the crystals that marco was in and put him on the ground before i fall onto knee's of the titan and i disconnect fully and i come out of the nape in the titan and i look at everyone and i stretch and get out of the titan and everyone is looking at me "what is going on" the soilder lands as i had gone next to eren's titan and me and eren came out at the same time and he looks at me and reconises me "wait your Andrew Nifong, officer armando nifong's son, and this isn't our first time meeting" levi says and i reconise him as the person who was the person who had helped me learn to fight when i was younger. "so levi you've sure grown a bit" i say and he just clicks his tounge and i smirk "i never saw you after a few times and i thought you where dead" i say as my father had never talked about the survey corp and i thought that the mililtary police had killed him as he was the most wanted thug in wall sena a few years ago. "nope erwin the commander of the survey corp brought me in under his wing i am humanity's strongest" he says and i black out.


End file.
